Fullmetal Alchemist Episode XVI and a half
by sonicmega
Summary: This is a short summary of all 16 episodes in Season 1, so that even those who didn't read the episodes can be ready for Season 2! NOTE: THIS IS NOT PART OF THE SEASON, SO IT IS A SEPARATE STORY!


**YO! Edward Elric here... along with the best brother of all... Al!**

umm... hi!

**It's been a long time since Season 1 ended, and my good friend Sonicmega is already in the final stages of the first chapter of Season 2! However, since so much time has passed since the end of the first season, Al and I figured we'd remind all you hopeful people of the events that took place,and those of you who don't feel like reading them one by one, so that you'll know what's going on when Chapter XVII comes out!**

But brother, where do we start? So much has happened in 16 chapters...

**Well, I'll try to retell from the best of my memory... Just stick around in case i need you for some parts.**

(sigh) How come you _always_ get to tell the story?

**Because I'm older, and therefore more intelligent!**

You're not exactly the tallest... OwO

**HEY! No changing the SUBJECT HERE!**

**Anyway:**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Season one started off on a dark stormy night, much like the kind you see in scary movies and Thriller videos.**

"Thriller" videos, Ed?...

**You wouldn't understand, Al... Anyway, Al and I were trying to bring our mother, who had recently died of an illness, back to life through human transmutation... the most forbidden form of transmutation ever discovered by mankind. We knew that, of course, but we didn't care...**

What do you mean "WE"? You forced me to help...

**YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED ME ! **

**Unkown to us, the small amount of blood we offered in exchange for Mom's soul wasn't nearly enough, and the next thing I knew, Al was being taken to the alternate world we had opened a door to! I rushed in, desperate to save him, and saw this GIANT gate... the Gate of Knowledge, i believe. Anyway, the doors to the gate opened, and in an instant, all this knowledge I had never known before rushed into my head, almost as if my brain was being reprogrammed to contain all this information. After that, I saw my brother's soul on the other side of the gate, and even though black creatures were trying to tear me apart, I managed to reach him... and... um... crap, what happened after that?**

Allow me to fill in the rest, brother...

I remember seeing my brother come towards me from the other side of the door, but the minute he reached me, I went unconsious... The next thing I remember was finding myself in a suit of armor, and my brother lying on the ground in bad condition. I rushed him over to Winry and Pinako, and they managed to save him...

**meh... I could've made it without their help...**

**The minute I woke up, I asked Al to take me back to the shack where we had transmuted mom... I wanted to see the results...**

We don't want to go into details, but needless to say, Ed was crying like a 3-year-old by the time we returned.

**...I was not... **

**Shortly after we got back though, we got a visit from a State Alchemist who we later found out to be Colonel Roy Mustang. He didn't get to say much, though, since Pinako shoved him out the door before he could say anything important... old hag...**

BROTHER! Don't call Pinako that!

**SHE called ME a bean yesterday, so we're even!**

**I decided at that point that I wanted to be a State Alchemist as well, and even though Pinako highly discouraged it, I still insisted, and eventually she gave in. After attaching automail to the leg and arm I had lost in the process of transmuting Al's soul into the armor, and a little practice with my new limbs, Al and I set off towards Central, the place where Mustang had told us to meet him if we were interested.**

So... how many chapters have we covered so far?

**I believe we just went through everything from chapters 1-7. Why don't you take some of the rest?**

Gladly:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Our "expedition" to Central wasn't exactly going as well as we had intended, since my metal "body" was setting off the metal detector in the station. I couldn't take off the armor, though, because that would mean revealing to everyone near us that we had attempted human transmutation, which would NOT have ended well. Lucky for us, the guy at the counter got a call from someone who must've been pretty important, because he let us go through anyway as soon as he was done talking...

**Peh, I still think we should have just used alchemy and closed the counter around him, and then run for it.**

Violence isn't always the answer, Ed...

**No, violence is the question. YES is the answer **

Maybe to you, it is...

Brother and I managed to make it to the train on time. However, as if things werne't going badly enough, we found ourselves in the middle of a huge train robbery! My brother was smart, though, and transmuted the deck of cards we had been using into a bunch of throwing knives! With a little help from me, we managed to teach those bad guys a lesson they'll never forget.

**Wasn't that when i changed the cards without a transmutation circle?**

Yeah, I think it was! of course, we didn't know how to explain it at the time, but we were surprised nonetheless...

Continuing on, we arrived in Central, but soon found ourselves in a predicament. Central was so big, we had no idea where Colonel Mustang could be. Luckily, this nice person named Lt. Armstrong came to -

_**NICE!**_** AL, THAT GUY WAS A FREAKIN' **_**PSYCHOPATH!**_

**He was shouting at the top of his voice, with stuff like "ooo, praise the Lords", and, "OOOH, look at my big manly muscles" ...**

Does it matter, Ed? Had it not been for him, we never would have found Central HQ...

**Yeah... You have a point there.**

When we got to HQ, we made a small error at first when we knocked on the wrong door. We thought it was Mustang's, but it really was the office of a deaf Corporal named Harris...

**See, THERE'S the first problem. WHY do you still have to knock on a DEAF GUY'S door before you bust in!**

You didn't know it was even the office of a deaf guy. YOU thought it was Mustang.

Eventually, Colonel Mustang came out from across the hall and greeted us, then led us into his office. We were then informed that there was a group called the Blue Ribbon Army. If we could take care of this group with minimal damage to people or property, he would bypass Ed's requirement to take the State Alchemist Test, meaning that brother would become a State Alchemist automatically.

**Yeah, but if only I had known exactly what the "people" of this group were like, i wouldn't have ever accepted. Remember what they were, Al?**

Yeah... Old perverts...

**Specifically, man...**

(cringes) panty thieves...

**They turned out to be much tougher than we expected... Everyone in the group was a veteran alchemist who had taken part in the Ishbalan War, which meant they knew the place and landscape like the back of their hands...**

**I managed to dispatch of the followers quickly, but the Leader turned out to be Corporal Harris himself, and he had an interesting trick...**

With only a flick of his palm, all of the flames in the lanterns around us went out, and the sword he was wielding BURST into flame... almost as if he had changed the element of it entirely.

**Then, with one fell swoop... he completely demolished my automail arm and leg...**

**...I was sure that I was about to die, but at the last moment, Al rammed into Harris, knocking him unconsious, and saving my life.**

Oh Ed, it wasn't anything, really...

**YES IT WAS! YOU ALMOST LET ME DIE, YOU SICK FREAK!**

O.O SICK FREAK? I saved your LIFE. The only reason i stayed behind in the battle was because i was trying to calm down that WOMAN you FREAKED OUT!

**Doesn't matter...**

**In the end, the woman we saved gave us a ride back to HQ, where I received an official State Alchemist watch from Mustang. I was an offical State Alchemist!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Now, a month later, Winry and Pinako have managed to fix me up, and now everything's normal ag-**

**_(WHAM!)_**

**_Edward! Alphonse! Hurry to my office, now. Something huge just happened! And make it snappy!_**

**_(WHAM AGAIN!)_**

**... You heard Mustang, Al... Let's go! **

Right behind you, brother!

**several minutes later**

**ACK! We're never going to get there on time! HURRY!... what could have happened anyway?... **

**I guess we're gonna find out!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**_WELCOME TO SEASON 2_**


End file.
